Grounding a Star
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Everyone knows that Black Star is the man, right? The big star? The boy who will someday surpass God? Well just try telling that to the new meister and weapon team at DWMA...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! Well, here is my attempt at writing a Soul Eater fic. And to any Black Star fans who might be reading this, I'm sorry, but there is going to be a LOT of Black Star bashing in this fic. Why? Because that's how my OCs are, that's why. Well, anyway, hope you like, and that it isn't TOO terrible._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, then G.G and Dustin would be real characters in it.**

**Chapter One**

"Black Star, please, come down from there!" Tsubaki sighed as she once again watched her meister trying to pull off a ridiculously idiotic stunt to get everyone's attention.

"No way!" the loudmouthed ninja said, standing on top of a large ball balanced atop a tall pole. "Not until everyone looks at me in my bigness!" He grinned his usual big, idiotic grin, then frowned. "Hey, come to think of it, what ARE they looking at anyway?" Black Star jumped off his precarious perch and pushed his way through the crowd. Two kids were making their way towards DWMA.

The girl looked about 13 or 14, and she was kind of tall, as well as being lanky. She had long, straight green hair that went down her back except for one of her bangs, which was blue and stuck out in front of her face. Her eyes were green too, and half-closed, as if she was bored, or about to fall asleep, or both. She was wearing a man's gray work shirt, which was unbuttoned, revealing a white T-shirt with some kanji written down the side of it. She was also wearing black-blue slacks, black combat boots, and a necklace, which was really a simple piece of string with what looked like a shark's tooth on the front of it. Everything about her appearance in fact seemed rather boyish, in fact, if it weren't for her breasts (which were just barely bigger than Maka's), Black Star would have just assumed that she was a boy.

The boy looked about the same age as the girl, and was about the same height. However, while she was lanky, he was lean and muscled. His hair was black and about medium-length, and he wore it in a small ponytail, with a red headband going across his forehead. His eyes were brown, and seemed to have a mischievous glint in them. He was dressed in all black, except for his pants, which were red, and brown sneakers. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed off his somewhat muscled arms, which were covered in armbands. His pants just barely covered his hips, and were ripped at both knees. Unlike his companion, he had a warm, teasing smile on his face, and altogether seemed livelier, which was proven when he winked at a girl in the crowd.

"Who are those two?" Black Star frowned, unhappy that they were taking away the spotlight from him.

"What, you didn't hear?" Maka, who was standing to the side of him, asked as she turned to face him. "They're new students here. They just started this morning."

"Well then, if they're new, then they haven't yet had the chance to see me in all my greatness!" Black Star said.

"Black Star-" Tsubaki started, but was rudely cut off as her meister ran towards the team with his usual idiotic cry of

"Ya-haa!" He leapt towards the new students, hoping to introduce himself in the most dramatic way possible; however, his efforts were cut short, as the pair completely ignored him, instead walking straight to Maka and the others.

"I heard you're one of the best meisters in this school." The girl said dryly. "Maka Albarn-is that your name?"

"Yes, that's me." Maka said shyly, starting to rub the back of her neck. "I wouldn't really say I'm the best, though."

"Oh no?" the girl said. Her tone sounded surprised, though she still didn't do so much as raise an eyebrow. "Your father, Lord Death's weapon, made quite a fuss about you." Maka's eyes were reduced to tiny black dots at mention of her father.

"Yes, that sounds like him." She sighed. "Anyway, this is Soul."

"Hey." The white-haired boy said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Your weapon?" the black-haired boy asked, stepping up beside his friend.

"You bet." Soul grinned. "I'm a scythe." The boy grinned right back.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" he smirked.

"And this is Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty." Maka introduced the other meister and weapons, and they each responded in prompt.

"Hello."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Guess we should introduce ourselves now." The green-haired girl said. "I'm G.G. I'm the meister. And that's Dustin. He's my weapon."

"I'm a sniper rifle!" the boy proudly boasted. It was then that Kid noticed the one blue section contrasting against G.G's green hair.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" he exploded in hysteria. "I don't understand it! Why is that one part of your hair blue, while the rest is green? Why don't you dye it green? Or the rest of your bangs blue? IT'S SO UNSYMMETRICAL!" He carried on, and G.G just looked at him without doing so much as flinching.

"Why are you complaining?" she asked tonelessly. "You've got THREE white stripes on one side of your hair, but not on the other." That stopped Kid dead in his tracks. He just stood there for about five seconds, before screaming out and falling to the ground, sobbing about how he was trash, while Liz and Patty tried to calm him down.

"What did I say?" G.G asked in confusion.

"Sorry about that." Maka apologized. "Guess I should have warned you-Kid's obsessed with symmetry."

"Wasn't very nice of you to diss his hair like that, G." Dustin said, and G.G looked at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know that he'd carry on like this?" she questioned, and her voice had an angry edge to it, though her face stayed as emotionless as ever. It was then that she noticed Black Star sprawled out on the pavement, his arms and legs bent in a weird angle.

"Who's that clown?" she asked.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran to assist him.

"Well, that answers my question." G.G said. Tsubaki reached Black Star, and as soon as she started to bend over to pick him up, he shot straight up like an arrow.

"Ya-haa!" he shouted, and question marks appeared over both G.G and Dustin's heads.

"Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier." He apologized, though it was noticeably in a bragging manner.

"I'm Black Star! Be sure you remember my name, because one day, I'm going to surpass God!" Dustin sighed and rolled his eyes, while G.G just smirked, a smile actually crossing her face. Now it was Black Star's turn to be confused.

"Hey, what's the joke?" he asked.

"You are." G.G said, her voice expressing her humor.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT?" Black Star exploded with rage.

"You think you can surpass God?" G.G said in disbelief. "God is the all-powerful Creator. _No_ human, no matter how strong they are, or how powerful they might THINK they are, could ever have any hope of even comparing with him. Especially not a stupid little monkey like you." As Black Star's face got even redder and redder with rage, Dustin slapped his meister a high five.

"Nice one!" he laughed.

"Black Star, calm dow-" Tsubaki started, but she was once again cut off by her loudmouthed meister.

"YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT?" he shouted. "I DON'T NEED A WEAPON TO TAKE YOU ON! AND DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M GONNA EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!" He clenched his fist and charged towards G.G, however, before he could get the chance to hit her, she grabbed his fist with no problem at all. Everybody watched with bated breath. What she did next stunned them even more. Without breaking a sweat, she threw Black Star through the air as easily as if he was a football. He crashed into the stairs, leaving a nice, Black Star-shaped impression.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed for the second time that day as she ran to assist him again. Maka, Soul, and the others gaped at the girl, at a loss as what to say, while Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"Think you were a little rough on the poor sap, G?" he asked.

"Of course." G.G said. "He had to learn a lesson. It's his own fault that he ended up learning it the hard way." She turned and, Dustin close behind her, walked to the stairs, making her way into the school.

"Can't even control your own temper." She said to Black Star as she passed him, with him looking up at her in hate.

"You're definitely nowhere _near_ close to God. I can't believe you're so weak." Normally, Black Star would have gotten up and tried to attack her again, however, he was too paralyzed with rage to do anything but glare at her back as she walked into the school. Even though he didn't say it out loud, Black Star knew in that moment that he had met his sworn enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! So, yeah, here's chapter 2. And yes, Chrona is a girl in this story. Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and, unless I somehow acquire a time machine, go to the past, and write the manga before Atsushi Okubo, I never will. _

**Chapter Two**

A little later, everyone sat in Dr. Stein's class, G.G and Dustin included. Maka and co. stared at the new team, still at a loss as how to treat them. Black Star, however, was fuming, and swearing and muttering under his breath. Dustin let his eyes peruse the classroom, while G.G stared uninterestedly at Dr. Stein.

"_That's_ our teacher?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what I heard." Dustin said, folding a piece of paper that lay in front of him into a paper airplane. G.G stared at him some more.

"I don't like him." She announced flatly. "He looks like a quack. And he's obviously sadistic, too." She added as she watched Dr. Stein's eyes lighting up with glee as he hovered above the poor, innocent little frog on his desk, scalpel in hand. "That's the worst kind of human there is." Dustin noticed a dark look come into his meister's eyes.

"Professor Stein is okay, really!" Maka tried to assure the girl. "Sure, he acts sadistic, but he really cares about all of his students, and everyone else close to him!"

"Tell that to the frog." G.G said as the poor thing's terrified ribbits filled the room.

Later, G.G and Dustin were getting lunch, and were looking for a place to sit, when Dustin saw Soul waving at him from the table where he was sitting with Maka and the others. Dustin grinned back him and turned to G.G.

"Want to go sit with them?" he asked.

"_You_ can, if you want to." G.G told her weapon. "I'd kinda like to sit alone." Dustin's smile disappeared.

"Come on G.G, we talked about this." He reminded her.

"I know." G.G said. "But there's quite a few of them-I don't feel comfortable." Dustin sighed.

"Alright, if you're sure." He said. He and G.G parted ways, and he went to sit with the others, while G.G went and sat by herself against the wall.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he walked by them. "This seat taken?"

"Naw, go right ahead and join us." Soul encouraged the fellow weapon, and Dustin sat down.

"Hey, what's up with D.D?" Patty asked in her usual childish voice. "Doesn't she want to eat with us too?"

"Bet she thinks she's too good for us." Black Star snorted into his food, to which Tsubaki responded

"Black Star!"

"It's _G.G_," Dustin corrected Patty, "and no, she doesn't. G's just-well, she's not so good with people."

"That sounds familiar." Liz said, casting a glance over at a table where Chrona was sitting by herself, with Ragnarok shoving all her food into his mouth.

"Who's Pinky over there?" Dustin asked. "And what's with that thing coming out of her back? Don't tell me that's her weapon?"

"That's Chrona." Kid answered. "And yes, it is." When Dustin looked at him in confusion, Maka said

"It's a long story. But Chrona's not too good with people, either."

"So, Dustin." Soul started, "Want to come down to the court with us to play basketball this weekend? There's nothing really going on and…" While the two were talking, Black Star glared at G.G, who was still sitting by herself, and eating her food slowly and precisely.

_What's HER problem?_ He fumed. _Who does she think she is? First she publicly humiliates me, and now she doesn't even have the nerve to come and face me?_ Black Star grew angrier and angrier with every word he thought, and his face was beginning to turn red. Tsubaki obviously noticed, for she leaned down next to him and, in a questioning, worried, tone asked

"Um, Black Star?" Finally, Black Star couldn't take it anymore. Jumping on top of the table (and stepping in Maka and Kid's food, which really pissed her off and caused him to nearly have a heart attack), he shouted

"G.G!" G.G looked up in surprise at the sound of her name being called, although her eyes remained half-lidded. She looked over at Black Star, and he shouted her name again.

"G.G!" Sighing in embarrassment at everyone's eyes on her, G.G got up and walked over to the boy.

"Yes Black Star, what is it? What's wrong with you?" she asked in a dull voice.

"What's wrong with ME?" he asked, getting, if it was possible, even angrier. "Who do you think you're talking to, anyway? _I'm_ the big star here, and you have the nerve to talk down to me? Not to mention trying to outshine me physically?"

"Black Star, please, that's enough, just leave her alone!" Tsubaki begged. Black Star just ignored her and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from his tray (which was placed conveniently close).

"Here's what I think about you and your stupid opinions!" he said and, pulling back his hand, he threw the mashed potatoes. G.G, however, moved swiftly away, and the mashed potatoes instead hit the back of Chrona's head, causing her to shriek.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH FOOD IN MY HAIR!" she screeched, while Ragnarok turned and glared angrily at their table.

"Alright, who's the wiseguy?" he demanded, and everyone automatically pointed at Black Star. In response, the black-blood-sword grabbed a fistful of applesauce off Chrona's tray, and threw it towards Black Star. Black Star jumped off the table, and the sticky stuff instead hit Ox Ford.

"How dare you!" he said angrily, and threw a gloppy ball of chocolate pudding towards Chrona and Ragnarok, only for it to completely fly past them and hit Jackie, who was eating with Kim. As his crush shot Ox an angry glare while trying to help clean off her partner, Ox started to apologize, flustered, only to be interrupted by a random person jumping on their table, shouting "FOOD FIGHT!" That did it. All hell started to break loose. As food started to fly everywhere, Dustin grabbed G.G and pulled her under the table with him.

"Thought you might like some cover." He told her as they were joined by Kid, who had some food stains on his suit.

"M-My perfect suit…" he sobbed. "It's so…so…UNSYMMETRICAL! I have to get out of here and change!" He hurried out, flanked by Liz and Patty, and G.G sighed.

"I was really hoping to AVOID this kind of situation." She said, and Dustin put an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." He encouraged her. "He's just a loudmouthed idiot, that's all."

"A loudmouthed idiot with a God complex." G.G reminded him. The cafeteria door opened, and in stepped Sid.

"What's going o-" he started, only to get hit in the face with a roast beef sandwich. Food stopped flying, and everyone went deadly silent as they stared at the zombie teacher in fearful anticipation. As the sandwich slid down his face, the pissed-off look on it was enough to scare Asura shitless.

"Who started this?" he demanded, and once again, everyone pointed at Black Star as G.G and Dustin emerged from under their table. Sid leered unpleasantly at Black Star.

"I should have guessed." He said, as he marched over to the short ninja and grabbed him by his ear.

"Ouch-hey, it wasn't my fault!" Black Star insisted. "It was that new girl G.G, she started it and…"

"You have some nerve, Black Star." Sid said. "Starting a food fight, then trying to blame it on the new kid. I won't stand for it! That's not the kind of man I was!" He marched Black Star out of the cafeteria as everybody watched. Once both of them were out of sight, everybody turned and started to stare at G.G. Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to avoid everyone's eyes, and finally, she slinked out of the cafeteria. Sighing, Dustin turned to Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry about that…" he started to apologize, but Tsubaki cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault." She said. "Black Star's just-well, he's just a little outspoken, that's all."

"I'm not sure 'a little' quite cuts it." Soul said, and Maka just shot him a glare that told him to shut up.

"Well, I should go look for G.G now." Dustin said. He left, and Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, I didn't think it would happen." Maka said. "I never actually thought somebody would come along with an attitude AND strength to match Black Star."

"Yeah," Soul said, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Just who IS that girl, anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Latest Chapter folks! Here, the rocky relationship between Black Star and G.G heats up even more, and a SMALL hint is given about G.G's past. Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer**: If I DID own Soul Eater, Black Star would never have come into existence.

**Black Star**: Good thing you don't own the series, then!

**Me**: Hold still... (_Pulls out throwing knives_)

"Well, our first day of school." Dustin said, stretching his arms. "It wasn't too bad, don't you agree?"

The day had ended, and G.G and Dustin were now walking down the street of Death City, towards their house.

"It was alright." G.G said dully. "Kind of wish that we could have gone on an assignment, though."

"Well, we're just beginners." Dustin reminded her. "You can't really expect them to just send us out right away."

"But still…" G.G started, but Dustin interrupted her.

"G.G, look." He said, stepping in front of her and blocking her path. "I know you're eager to prove yourself. But if you don't mind me saying, I think that first, you should try to interact with HUMANS first, before you're ready to take on Kishin."

"I've tried that." G.G said, her voice actually beginning to rise in anger, and her brows furrowing. "Frankly, I think I'd rather take on Kishin." She stepped past Dustin, and he sighed.

"You still have so much to learn, G." he said.

Meanwhile, at Black Star and Tsubaki's house, Black Star was training as usual. Except this time, he was pushing himself even harder.

"Take it easy Black Star, don't hurt yourself!" Tsubaki cautioned him.

"That G.G girl is the only one I'm going to be hurting!" Black Star growled, going faster and faster with every push-up he did. "Because of her, I got humiliated publicly, AND was forced to clean up the food fight that SHE started!"

"Um, technically, you started…"

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" Black Star yelled, cutting Tsubaki off. "I'm going to make her pay, if it's the last thing I do!"

Meanwhile, Maka and Soul were back at their own place, and were greeted by Blair, who was in her human form.

"Hey Maka!" she greeted. "Hey, _Soul_…" she purred his name and Soul winced.

"So how was school today?" she asked.

"It was good." Maka answered. "Two new students joined the school today."

"Oh really?" Blair asked in curiosity.

"Yeah." Soul replied, stepping past Blair and plopping down into a couch. "The weapon, Dustin, was pretty cool. But his meister, G.G, well, I don't really know about her…"

"She was kinda strange." Maka admitted as she started preparing to make their dinner. "And what she did to Black Star-how could any human be that strong?"

"Maybe she's not human." Soul shrugged, only half-joking.

"So what, are you saying she's a Kishin?" Maka asked, glaring at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Soul."

"It's not _that_ far-fetched. Chrona's got black blood." Soul reminded her.

"True." Maka admitted. "Well, I just don't know."

G.G and Dustin had finally reached the two-story house they shared, and, after dinner and a few hours of training, they got ready for bed as the moon rose high above them, grinning its usual satanic grin. G.G, alone in her room, started to get undressed. She pulled off her pants and two shirts, revealing her undershirt and boxers, as well as the many scars and bruises that covered her arms and legs.

"Sorry Dustin, but I'm afraid I can't follow your advice so readily." She said to no one in particular. "I just can't trust people so easily.

The next day, Black Star and Tsubaki got to school unusually early, before anyone else showed up. Black Star grinned as he stood atop the school with lots and lots of water balloons.

"Black Star, enough is enough!" Tsubaki said, for once in her life growing a spine. "This whole thing is silly! Why don't you just find G.G, and ask if you two can start over?"

"NEVER!" Black Star said ferociously. "Just giving in like that, that's what losers do! I'm too big to just call it quits! I am going to surpass G-" Before Black Star could finish, a random bird flew out of nowhere and dropped a turd on his head.

"Aw, shit!" he swore, and Tsubaki sighed miserably.

"Here she comes!" he yelled excitedly, as he saw a head of green hair in the sea of students below him. An evil smile crossed his face as he picked up a balloon and got ready to toss it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Black Star screamed, almost jumping out of his skin, and alerting everyone, including G.G, to his presence. Black Star turned around, and was greeted with the sight of Maka's father.

"D-Death Scythe, sir!" he said, turning around just as the balloon he was holding fell and burst open on his head, showering him head to foot in ice-cold water. Death Scythe's eyebrow twitched, showing that he obviously was quickly losing patience with the idiot boy.

"Lord Death wants to see you and Tsubaki." Death Scythe said. "The new kids, too."

"G.G and Dustin?" Tsubaki asked, and Black Star fumed, though he answered with a respectful

"Yes sir."

_This had better be good._ He thought after the red-haired man left. About five minutes later found all four kids standing before the Grim Reaper.

"Well howdy, howdy, howdy!" Lord Death waved an oversized hand before his students.

"Hey." Black Star said.

"Hello sir." Tsubaki said.

"S'up man, how's it going?" Dustin asked.

"An honor to be in your presence, Lord Death, sir." G.G said, bowing respectfully. Black Star glowered at her.

_Kiss-ass._ He thought with disgust.

"Now now, no need for the formalities!" Lord Death encouraged her. "After all, we're all friends here! Now then, as to the reason I called you. I understand that there have been some…difficulties between you and Black Star…"

"Damn right there have!" Black Star shouted. "She keeps trying to outshine me! This stupid girl just doesn't get the fact that _I'm_ the big star here! That someday I'm going to surpass…"

"Black Star?" Lord Death butted in, and Black Star stopped right away.

"Sorry sir." He said, and Lord Death continued.

"So, I've decided so send all of you out together on a special assignment." G.G's eyes widened somewhat in excitement.

"A mission, sir?" she asked.

"Yes indeed." Lord Death said. "Somewhere in Israel, a cult has been formed by people who claim to be religious, but are really stealing the souls out of their followers. G.G, I decided that you and Dustin should do this one, however, since this is your first mission, you're going to need backup."

"So you paired us up with Black Star?" Dustin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes indeed." Lord Death said. "This whole experience could be a good opportunity for your meisters to get to know one another, and maybe come to an understanding."

_More like a good opportunity for them to murder one another._ Dustin thought, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his face. He looked at G.G. She was just staring wordlessly at the ground, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"This mission is going to be dangerous, so I wish you all the best of luck." Lord Death said in a serious, somber tone unlike his original voice. Then he snapped back to normal and gave them all a wave.

"Well, bye now!"

"So, how are we supposed to get to Israel, anyway?" Black Star asked once they were all outside. G.G reached inside her pants pocket and pulled out a green capsule and an eyedropper. As the others watched, she squeezed a single drop of water onto the capsule, and it changed into a jet. Dustin grinned.

"Nice." He said. He, G.G, Black Star, and Tsubaki got into the jet and, Dustin piloting, took off through the sky.

"You'd better be careful what you say during this mission." G.G informed Black Star as they flew. "The people of Israel are very religious, and if they hear you saying your usual line of how you're going to surpass G…" Black Star scoffed.

"I don't need any advice from YOU!" he said rather rudely. "Just you watch me, newbie! _I'll_ beat those guys, and show you which one of us is truly the bigger person, you got that?" G.G sighed, realizing that there WAS no reasoning with the short ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour and a half, the two teams had finally reached Israel. A very quiet and awkward hour and a half. Black Star was too angry to say a word to anyone, Tsubaki was too nervous, Dustin couldn't think of anything to say to break the silence, and G.G just didn't care one way or the other.

"Well, here we are." Announced Dustin, as he landed the jet. Neither of the meisters said a word, so Tsubaki piped up

"Wow Dustin, I didn't know that you could pilot a jet!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Dustin grinned as he stepped out of the jet.

The kids all exited, and Black Star looked around wordlessly for a few seconds.

"Old-fashioned place." He said.

"Just keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious." G.G said as she put the jet, which had turned back into a capsule, back into her pocket.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Black Star yelled at her as Tsubaki sighed, and Dustin rolled his eyes. They all started walking down the street, and their eyes swept up and down the city. Suddenly, Tsubaki saw a tall person in a hood talking to a young girl and a boy who looked like he could have been her brother.

"Don't be afraid." The person said in a strange, hissing voice. "Just come with me."

"Over there!" Tsubaki said, pointing.

"Yes." G.G said. "I can sense that that person has a Kishin's soul." She and Dustin started to chase after the person, while Black Star stared after her, surprised.

_She can sense souls like Maka?_ He thought.

"Black Star come on!" Tsubaki shouted and, after about a second, Black Star snapped back to normal and ran after the others.

"Hold it right there, Kishin!" Dustin shouted, and the Kishin and kids looked back at him, surprised. The Kishin grabbed the girl and boy by their arms and started to run with them. Dustin gritted his teeth in anger, and, jumping onto a roof above them, turned his left leg into a sniper rifle and started shooting at the Kishin.

"Careful Dustin!" Tsubaki shouted. "Don't hurt the humans!" Black Star grinned as he got closer.

"Let me show you amateurs how this is done!" he shouted and, charging up his soul wavelength, was about to attack the Kishin directly, however, G.G beat him to it, and placing both hands on the Kishin, blasted it with an ENORMOUS spiritual attack. As everyone else watched, sent it flying out of its cloak, and through several houses. Black Star gaped in complete and utter shock.

"The hell…?" He shouted. The two kids gasped in horror as they watched the Kishin, which looked like a normal human, except for its glowing eyes and sharp teeth, pull itself out of the wreckage. The Kishin roared, and its would-be victims screamed as they ran off.

_YOU HAVE ROBBED ME OF MY MEAL!_ It shouted angrily. _NOW I SHALL DEVOUR __**YOU**__ INSTEAD!_ Letting out another roar, the monster charged towards the two teams.

"Dustin!" G.G shouted.

"Right!" Dustin shouted from his place on the roof. Jumping off, he glowed brightly, then fell towards the ground as a full-blown rifle. Jumping through the air, G.G caught him, and started shooting bullets composed of soul wavelength towards the Kishin. It howled in pain, the bullets forcing it back.

"Hey, save some action for ME!" Black Star shouted, and turned towards Tsubaki who, taking the cue, turned into kurisgama mode.

Black Star gripped both of her blades in his hands, and charged towards the Kishin.

"Black Star!" Dustin shouted, the reflection of his human self appearing on the barrel of his rifle form.

"No, you idiot!" G.G shouted. But it was already too late. Black Star got too close to the Kishin-and it punched the ground below it, pushing up large slabs of earth that knocked him away. Black Star fell hard onto the ground, and Tsubaki was knocked out of his hands. Before Black Star could get up, the Kishin jumped on top of him. With an enormous show of strength, it forced him into the ground with its foot.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki, still in kurisgama mode, screamed.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, and turned into a smoke bomb before exploding and filling the area with smoke.

_HUH?_ The Kishin said as it felt Black Star disappear from under its foot. _WHERE DID YOU GO?_

"Ya-haaa!" Black Star yelled, jumping out of the smoke with Tsubaki, now in ninja sword mode, in hand. He slashed the monster again and again, and it let out an agonized screech before disappearing, leaving nothing but its soul behind.

"Ha!" Black Star laughed, turning to G.G. "See that, _loser_? THAT'S how you do it!"

"You ignorant dope." G.G said. Her voice sounded annoyed, but her face was still expressionless. "There's a whole _cult_, remember? The rest of them could show up at any…" G.G was suddenly interrupted as dozens of people, all wearing hooded cloaks, showed up all at once, seemingly out of nowhere.

_THEY KILLED OUR BROTHER!_ An angry female voice hissed from under one of the hoods.

_DESTROY THEM!_ Shouted a deep, terrifying voice. In unison, all the Kishin removed their cloaks, tossing them aside and revealing themselves. With angry cries, they all rushed towards the kids, ready to attack. Black Star raised Tsubaki to defend himself, but G.G jumped in front of him, firing bullets from Dustin at them.

"Hey!" Black Star shouted defiantly. "I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do." G.G said. "I can see the soul wavelengths of these Kishin. They are all much more powerful than the one you just destroyed. They have eaten many more souls, and will be considerably more difficult to kill."

"Then stay out of my way, and let me do this MY way!" Black Star snapped back. Jumping towards a Kishin with a yell, he slashed at it, only to find that his sword had no effect.

"What?" he said in shock. "Its skin is like rock!" The Kishin grabbed Black Star by his throat, and lifted him up to its face, like Asura had done with Maka during their final fight. But Black Star wasn't done yet. Holding up Tsubaki, he used her blade to penetrate the Kishin's stomach. Of course, this did little more than to surprise it, but that was all Black Star needed. Doing a semi-somersault upwards, he kicked the Kishin under its chin, then tried to attack it directly with his soul wavelength. However, his soul energy just crackled out the second he touched the monster.

"Damn it!" Black Star swore. "Why aren't any of my attacks working?" He jumped as several of the cultists rushed towards him-then caught a glimpse of green as G.G brushed past him. Like him, she was fighting hard, although she seemed to be doing considerably better. She shot rapidly at a Kishin and, after numerous shots, succeeded in blowing its arm off.

"We've got him now, G!" Dustin said.

"Yes, but there are about 67 left." G.G observed calmly. "I'm afraid there's no other choice. You thinking what I'm thinking, partner?" From inside the rifle, a grin that could rival Soul's spread across Dustin's face.

"Oh definitely." He said. Simultaneously, he and G.G shouted

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" As Black Star watched, an enormous amount of spiritual power whipped around them, and a green soul, with what appeared to be chains around it, appeared around G.G, getting larger and larger, and releasing a ridiculous level of power.

"Is-Is that her soul?" Black Star questioned. "It's-so powerful!" Finally, the light cleared somewhat, and Dustin had changed from a sniper rifle to a machine gun. Despite his large size, G.G was able to hold him up without any problem as she fired shot after shot at the Kishin, destroying them. Black Star gaped in shock as he watched her quickly dispose of the Kishin. Soon, all that was left of the monsters was their souls.

"There's 68 in all." G.G said. "It seems only fair to split them up equally." Dustin changed back to human form, and grinned again. "Fine by me." He said. He went around collecting the souls, and Tsubaki turned back to normal, standing by Black Star.

"Black Star?" she questioned.

"I didn't want it to have to come to that." G.G said. "I always try to avoid using Soul Resonance whenever I can. I went too far." Black Star was about to ask her what she meant, but looked out, and saw the reason why. All the houses around them were destroyed, completely decimated. The people gathered around the smoldering wreckage of their houses, and looked furiously at G.G.

"We should go now." G.G said, and, turning around, she and Dustin started to walk out of the city. After a while, a very confused Black Star followed them, flanked by Tsubaki.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, here I am again with chapter five! In this chappie, we get to see another side of G.G! Well, kinda. Plus, she finally opens up to someone! Oh, and a fun fact for today: the kanji on her shirt starts to spell out the word 'alone'. Well, anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Soul Eater. However, I DO own G.G and Dustin. They're all mine. (Smiles in a creepy way)_

Later, Black Star, G.G, Tsubaki, and Dustin found a mirror outside of the city, and contacted Lord Death.

"Well hey there!" Lord Death said, waving. "So, how did the mission go?"

"It went well." G.G said flatly. "We managed to wipe out the entire cult, and got our share of souls. And the people of Israel are now all safe."

"Splendid!" Lord Death said, clapping his large hands together. "Well, it seems that it was a good idea to pair you all up together, after all. Well, toot-a-loo, then!" His image disappeared from the mirror, and Tsubaki gasped.

"G.G, you're bleeding!" she said, pointing at a trail of blood trickling down the girl's arm.

"Huh?" G.G asked. She looked, just noticing the blood on her arm. "Oh." Dustin's mouth fell open in concern as he then saw blood seeping through her shirt as well, and several bloodstains in her pants.

"G, you're covered in blood!" he gasped in shock and concern.

"Oh you poor thing, did you get hurt?" Tsubaki questioned, her voice full of concern.

_Huh?_ Black Star thought, flashing back to the battle. _But-But I didn't see her get hit. She wasn't hurt by any of the Kishin at all._

"It's alright." G.G said, trying to calm Tsubaki down. "I just overexerted myself, is all. Now then, let's get back to Death City. I think it's safe to say that we've done enough damage here." She pulled the capsule back out of her pants and threw it on the ground, creating the jet. The ride back to Death City was even quieter than the ride to Israel had been, and even Black Star wasn't grunting angrily. Instead, he just stared at G.G's back in concern, seeing all the bloodstains, and thinking deeply.

School was already out for the day, so, once the kids had all gotten back, they each went their own separate ways without a word to each other. Later, G.G was gritting her teeth together, trying not to scream in pain as Dustin applied medicine to her bare back and stitched up her scars.

"Damn." She swore, causing Dustin to raise an eyebrow.

"You can take the most brutal of beatings, fight monsters, and get your old scars opened up again without noticing, but when you actually get your injuries treated, it bugs you? And here I thought you were stronger than that."

"It still hurts." G.G grunted, turning her head to look up at Dustin, and he was surprised to see that her eyes were watering.

"Dustin-you remember the day we met, right?"

"Of course." Dustin smirked. "You were even less talkative back then."

"I didn't have much to talk ABOUT." G.G shrugged, causing Dustin to accidentally miss a scar on her shoulder and jab her skin with the needle. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Dustin apologized, before firing up "Not much to talk about? G, when I found you, you were in a PATHETIC state!"

"It's not important." G.G said, returning to her monotone state. "My problems are of no importance. I just trained myself to be strong, and got over them."

"Did you?" Dustin asked seriously. There was an awkward silence, and, as G.G reminisced about her past, her eyes filled with even more tears. Putting away his medical supplies, Dustin gently lifted her up and held her close to him. Neither of them said a word, and not a sob came from G.G, however, a single tear trickled down her cheek as she rested her head on Dustin's chest.

The next day, Dustin was eating lunch with Maka, Soul, and the others, and Maka cast a glance over at G.G, who was once again sitting by herself, quietly eating her food. Maka started to open her mouth to say something, but then closed it. This didn't go unnoticed by Soul, who turned to her and asked

"Hey, what is it, Maka? You got something to say?"

"No, it's nothing." Maka said, but Patty piped up

"Come on, Maka! Tell us!"

"Well," Maka said, embarrassed to be in the spotlight. "I-Dustin, you're G.G's weapon. I was wondering if you knew what the deal with her is. You mentioned that she wasn't good with people, could you explain what you meant by that?" The table went silent as everyone stared at Dustin expectantly. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." He finally said. "I promised G.G. _She'll_ probably tell you on her own, when she's good and ready, but it's not my place to tell. Sorry." G.G was eating a small bowl of fruit salad, when suddenly a shadow fell over her. She looked up, and saw Chrona standing next to her.

"Um-hi." The pink-haired girl said shyly. "Do you-I mean, would you-"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Ragnarok said irritably as he popped out of Chrona's back. "She wants to know if it's alright for us to sit here?" G.G debated with herself for a few seconds, then quietly said

"If you want." Chrona sat down with her lunch tray, and G.G moved her legs a little so that Chrona could get enough space.

"Well, it's just that, you looked all sad and alone sitting here by yourself, and I know what it's like to be sad and alone, so I thought I'd come and sit with you, so that then you wouldn't be so alone." Chrona explained.

"That was nice of you." G.G said.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Ragnarok asked, looking hopefully at a cupcake on G.G's tray. She handed it over, and Ragnarok devoured it, paper cup and all.

"Is _that_ why?" G.G asked inquisitively.

"Huh?" Chrona asked, confused.

"You said that you know what it's like to be alone." G.G reminded her. "Is that thing why?"

"I AM NOT A _THING_!" Ragnarok said indignantly, and Chrona just glared at him slightly over her shoulder, then turned back to G.G.

"Well-yes." Chrona confessed. "See, it's…"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me." G.G encouraged her. "I don't feel comfortable telling people my problems. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Chrona blushed, and then smiled.

"I'm G.G." G.G introduced herself.

"I'm Chrona." Chrona responded. She looked at G.G eating her lunch for a while, then she asked. "Why were you alone? Why don't you eat with your partner, or somebody else?"

"I'm used to being alone." G.G responded as she opened a bottle of water to drink. "And I'm not really good with a big crowd, either. I probably WOULD be with Dustin, but he's with quite a few people over there. Anyway, I've been alone pretty much my entire life, so it's just second nature for me, anyway." She took a gulp of water from her bottle, and Chrona took that opportunity to speak.

"But it's not good to be alone all the time! I was alone too, growing up, but I didn't like it! Don't _you_ ever get tired of it?" G.G looked at Chrona, but didn't say anything. Chrona gulped, then continued in a quieter voice

"Besides, Maka and the others are all really nice. They're good friends. You should probably get to know them better." G.G still didn't say anything, and a concerned look came over Chrona's face as she worried that she had said something that might have offended G.G.

"Um, not that _I_ care, but are you okay?" Ragnarok asked.

"Thank you, Chrona." G.G finally said.

"Huh?" Chrona blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For coming and talking to me when I was alone." G.G said, and Chrona and Ragnarok both were surprised to see a happy, genuine smile cross her face. Her eyes even seemed to have a sort of sparkle that wasn't there before. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime, and G.G walked off to find Dustin and go to class. Chrona just sat where she was, taking time to let it all sink in. Finally, she smiled just a little.

"She's so pretty when she smiles." She said quietly to herself, and Ragnarok proceeded to punch her on the top of the head.

"What are you, a lesbian?" he growled, and Chrona moaned, and started begging Ragnarok to stop as she got up herself, and walked to class.

_Well, that's it for now! Please read and review! And NO, this story will NOT become a yuri between Chrona and G.G._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Chapter Six, people! Enjoy! And I'll just take this opportunity to confess: yes, I got the idea of G.G and Dustin's 'jet in a pill' from DBZ. Anyway, just read, and enjoy! And review! Please? *Does puppy dog eyes*

**Disclaimer**: How many times are you going to make me say it? I don't own Soul Eater, and never will!

The next day, Saturday, Dustin was playing basketball with Maka, Soul, and the others in the middle of Death City. Soul groaned as he tried to take the ball from Dustin.

"Hey, come on, little man!" the other weapon taunted him. "Is that the best you've got?" Soul smirked.

"Oh, it's on now!" Despite his best efforts, however, Dustin made the basket, and Soul frowned.

"Hey Dustin, where's G.G?" Liz asked.

"She wasn't feeling too well." Dustin answered. "She said she wanted to spend the day at home."

"But that's BORING!" Patty said. "Why stay inside, when you can get out and have fun!" She poked her head up all of a sudden, and got hit with a ball.

"Nice hit." Came a sarcastic voice. "Don't think you're supposed to use your head, though." Everybody looked up, and saw G.G standing by the bench.

"G?" Dustin said in surprise.

"G.G, hey!" Tsubaki said, waving.

"You feeling better?" Dustin asked, concerned.

"Yeah." G.G said. "I just needed some time to myself, is all."

"Well, now that you're here, would you care to join us?" Kid asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks." G.G said. "Is it okay if I just-watch?"

"Sure." Maka said, and Liz shrugged.

"Suit yourself." So, with G.G watching, the rest of them resumed their game. It seemed that having his meister around affected Dustin's playing, as he got, if anything, even better. If Dustin was good at basketball before, now he was a downright BEAST. As she watched him, a smile actually crossed G.G's face, and she thought back to a couple of years before, when she and Dustin had first met.

_A ten-year-old G.G sat on the sidewalk, staring emotionlessly out at all the people passing by her. A couple people had seen her, but none of them stopped to offer any help, and many of them didn't even seem to notice her. Not that G.G minded. She had run away from home the previous night, and preferred not to be noticed. Just as she was considering whether she should get up and keep walking, a boy's voice broke across the silence. _

"_Well hello there!" G.G lifted her head slowly to look at Dustin as he stood next to her, grinning down at her. _

"_I'm Dustin." He introduced himself. G.G just stared at him with blank green eyes and didn't answer. _

"_So what are you doing just sitting here? Why don't you go play?" Man, the boy had a lot of questions. G.G continued staring at him wordlessly, and now Dustin was beginning to get uncomfortable. The smile disappeared from his face, and he stared back at G.G, an uncomfortable silence starting between the two of them. _

"_Can you talk?" Dustin asked. G.G nodded slowly. "Then why don't you?" he asked, and he himself wasn't sure whether he was really asking G.G, or just talking to himself. G.G turned her eyes downward, pretending to be interested in a bug that had just crawled on the sidewalk. _

"_W-Want to go to the park?" Dustin asked, trying another stab at conversation. G.G didn't give the slightest indication that she had heard him, and, taking a breath, Dustin continued,_

"_It's really neat. There's swings and stuff-unless it's all too babyish for you, that is." He looked away when G.G still didn't respond, and was about to turn and walk away, when he suddenly felt her hand in his. Surprised, Dustin turned and once again found himself staring into G.G's eyes. This time, however, they didn't look so dead and soulless. She pulled herself up, and Dustin stared at her for a few seconds, before a grin spread across his face. _

"_Alright then, let's go!" And so the two kids left together, hand-in-hand. _

G.G mentally returned to the present day.

_Even back then, when nobody noticed me, you did._ She thought, staring at Dustin fondly. _You were the first person who ever treated me like I was important-the first person who ever treated ME like a person. Thank you, for all that you have done, my weapon. _She looked up just in time to see Maka trying to hold Soul back as he moved to strangle Dustin.

Much farther away, evil people were about.

"You sure she's here?" asked a male voice.

"Positive." Came a softer, more feminine one. "I could recognize a very strong, powerful soul in the vicinity."

"You forget that we are in Death City." Said the first voice. "There are many powerful meisters and weapons about, and even the Grim Reaper himself. What makes you so sure that…"

"I smelled her." The female answered. "Even after all these years, her scent is unmistakable."

"I see." The male said. "So, she is here. And she has become much stronger since the last time we saw her."

"Considerably." The female said. "She could wipe us out now, if she wanted."

"It's a pity she'll never get the chance." The male said, the smirk evident in his voice. "Let's find her, and destroy her before she has the chance to destroy us."

"Let's!" the female said, sadistic glee starting to fill her voice, too.

Later, at Maka's insistence, she and Soul were taking G.G and Dustin to their house.

"So, you said that a cat witch lives with you?" Dustin asked curiously. "What's that like?" Soul cringed at the thought.

"I've got one word for you." He said, his voice full of seriousness. "BOOBIES." Dustin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding, you know." This seemed to set off an automatic trigger, because Maka had grabbed a book out of seemingly nowhere, and had proceeded to give Soul a Maka Chop. Despite the hilarity of the situation, G.G didn't notice, as she was having another flashback.

_Dustin laughed to himself as he pushed G.G on the swings. When G.G was sure he was looking, she jumped off the swing, and landed catlike on the sand below her feet. _

"_WOW!" Dustin said, clearly awed. "That was so COOL!" G.G then picked up a stick that was lying next to her, and wrote in the sand 'G.G'. _

"_G.G?" Dustin questioned. "Is that your name?" G.G stared at him, then stared straight ahead. _

"_Huh?" Dustin turned around, and saw that she was looking at a lone, blank piece of paper stuck on the branch of a tree. Wordlessly, she walked forward and took it off. As Dustin watched, she folded it skillfully and effortlessly into the shape of a giraffe. _

"_You know how to do origami?" Dustin asked. G.G nodded and, for the first time, a small smile crossed her face. This made Dustin smile too. _

"_That's pretty cool." He said. "I've got a special talent too. I'm a weapon! Let me show you!" Crouching down, he turned his leg into part of a sniper rifle, and G.G's smile disappeared as her eyes widened with fear. Dropping the paper giraffe, she turned and started to run off. _

"_Hey, wait!" Dustin said, changing his leg back to normal and running after her. Seeing the scary boy behind her made G.G run even faster. Dustin mentally cursed himself as he tried to keep up with her. Finally, he managed to catch her, and held G.G's arms to keep her from escaping as she struggled to break away, wriggling like a worm on a hook. _

"_Hey, cut it out!" Dustin said, trying to hold her steady. G.G kept trying to escape, however, and this just made Dustin hold her even tighter. Finally she stopped, and Dustin turned her around to face him. When he saw G.G's face, he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks, and his heart melted. _

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. "I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you." To his surprise, G.G shook her head. _

"_Huh?" Dustin asked. "You don't believe me?" G.G didn't seem to be able to make up her own mind. She shook her head, then nodded it, and finally sank down, hugging her knees to her chest as she continued to cry silent tears. Confused, and at a loss as to what to do or say, Dustin did the only thing he could. He sat down next to her until she stopped crying. _

"SOUL!" Blair, in her human form, squealed excitedly as she opened the door, burying Soul's face in her massive breasts. Dustin laughed uproariously at Soul's situation while Maka steamed.

"Man, you weren't kidding, Soul!" he laughed. Blair stopped trying to suffocate Soul long enough to look at the newcomers.

"And who are these two?" she asked. Maka's anger died away long enough for her to introduce the pair.

"Blair, this is G.G, and Dustin." She said, pointing at each respective person as she introduced them.

"Hey!" Dustin said, waving.

"Hello." G.G said stiffly. No sooner had she greeted Blair than she went stiff. Something was wrong. She could detect two VERY familiar soul wavelengths nearby.

"You okay?" Blair asked as Soul, his face covered in blood, finally escaped from her cleavage. G.G shook the feeling away.

"I'm fine." She said, and she followed the others into the house, doubt still in her mind.

_Ooh! We learn how G.G and Dustin met! And-who could these two evildoers be? Ooh-the plot thickens..._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: _Getting close to the end, people! Next chapter is the last! WARNING: Blood._

**Disclaimer: **I've used up all my creativity just writing this chapter, so I'm just gonna say-Don't own Soul Eater, never will.

Black Star and Tsubaki were out prowling the streets. Black Star had said that he needed to clear his head, and, despite his protests, Tsubaki had come along with him, in case trouble arose and her dear meister needed her assistance. Suddenly, Black Star looked up, and saw two dark figures fly overhead, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"What is it, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked. She looked in the direction he was looking, and saw the pair sprinting nimbly forward.

"Who are they?" Tsubaki asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"I don't know." Black Star said, gritting his teeth. "But they're going too fast to be human."

"Do you want to go after them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course!" Black Star said. "Ninja Sword mode, now!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said, and immediately assumed her Ninja Sword form. After arming himself with her, Black Star took to chasing after the strange characters.

"I hope you guys like fried fish!" Blair said in a singsong voice as she prepared dinner for all the kids.

"Nice place you got here." Dustin commented, looking around at Maka and Soul's living quarters. "Real cozy. So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you invite us to dinner?"

"Well, you guys are new." Maka said. "We wanted to make you feel comfortable, and get to know you better."

"Somehow, I don't think THAT'S going to happen." Soul said, looking over at G.G, who was sitting by herself, and staring out the window.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Dustin grinned. "G has actually warmed up a lot since we first met."

"Oh really?" Soul asked, clearly not convinced.

"Yeah." Dustin said. "She never even used to talk before. Hey G, come sit with us!" he called, startling G.G out of her stupor. Slowly, she pulled herself up and, walking over to the others, sat down between Maka and Dustin.

"So, um, G.G," Maka started, wracking her brain for a subject they could discuss, "What do you like? What are your interests?"

"Well, I like training." G.G said. "I like to work out my body and soul, so that I can become stronger."

_She works out?_ Soul thought in disbelief, a sweatdrop pouring down the back of his head. _But she's so scrawny-maybe she does have black blood like Chrona after all…_

"And I like to read…" G.G continued, and this started Maka up right away.

"Really? That's cool!" she said excitedly. Soul scoffed.

"Since when is being a bookworm cool?" he asked, and Maka responded with a Maka chop to his head.

"Watch it!" she said angrily. "Books can be used for more than reading, you know!" Turning back to G.G, she put on a happy face again.

"So, what kind of books do you like?" she asked. "Romance? Horror? Mystery?"

"…Actually, I prefer mangas." G.G said. "Shonen mangas, to be exact."

"Oh," Maka said, suddenly feeling very awkward. She was just about to ask something else, when suddenly, she stiffened and gasped.

"What is it, Maka?" Soul asked, recovering from the temporary headache that had been brought on by Maka's chop to his head.

"I sense two Soul wavelengths coming right this way!" Maka said. "They're Kishins!" Before anyone else had any time to react, G.G shot up like an arrow.

"Dustin, we have to go!" she said, with a sense of urgency that nobody had ever heard in her voice before. "Right now!"

"What?" Soul said in surprise. "You're leaving?"

"I _have_ to." G.G said, a definite note of panic in her voice. "If those people are who I THINK they are, then they're after me. And as long as I stay here, I'm endangering the rest of you." At this point, Blair had stuck her head out of the kitchen, and wore the same look of surprise and confusion that Maka and Soul had on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, but it was too late. G.G and Dustin were already out the door, and making their way down the street.

"You really think it's them?" Dustin asked as they ran.

"Yes." G.G said. "I don't know how, but something in my gut tells me that they're back for me."

"Want me to turn into weapon form, just in case?" Dustin asked. Before G.G could answer him, she was suddenly from behind, and a shot got her straight in the back, sending her to the ground.

"G!" Dustin shouted in concern and alarm. He looked up just in time to see two humanoid figures, the Kishin, standing on the roof of a house next to them. Both of them were enormously tall, although the woman was a couple of inches taller than the man. They were both dressed like gangsters and both had blue eyes and short hair, however, the man's hair was blond, while the woman's was jet-black.

"So I was right after all." The woman said. "Never thought I'd see YOU again, G.G." G.G pulled herself up and shot the two of them an angry glare.

"Dustin, weapon form!" she shouted at her partner, and he nodded in understanding.

"Right!" he said, and turned into his sniper rifle form before the Kishin's eyes.

"Oh, so you've found yourself a weapon partner?" the man asked in mock surprise. "Well, this is going to be an interesting fight after all." He and the woman split up quickly, going in opposite directions, and G.G spun from one way to the next, frantically shooting in all directions. She noticed an energy beam charging up behind her, and jumped out of the way just before she could get blasted.

"Oh darn, I missed." The man grinned, holding up his still-glowing hand to his face. "I was hoping to shoot your greasy head off." G.G just glared at him, and dodged again as the woman lunged at her, powering up an attack. She fired at the two of them again, and this time successfully caught the woman in the shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and grabbed her shoulder, where the bullet made out of pure Soul Wavelength, had hit her.

"You little bitch!" she screamed back down as she continued running.

"Look at how fast they're going!" Dustin said in alarm, from inside the rifle. "That's way faster than even the fastest Olympic runner!"

"That just shows how low they've sunk." G.G said, trying to conceal her fear. "They were always obsessed with being invincible, even to the point of eating human souls just to attain their goals." She grimaced. "Now, they aren't even human anymore." Dustin gasped in shock as he saw blood start to stain G.G's shirt again.

"G, your injuries…!"

"Will be even worse than these if they catch me." G.G said, cutting him off. The next second, the man had appeared in front of her, an evil smile on his face. Before G.G had time to react, the man punched her in the stomach. HARD. Blood flew from G.G's mouth as she flew backwards, letting go of Dustin and landing on her back in the street.

"G!" Dustin yelled as he turned back into his human form.

"Does that hurt?" the male Kishin asked as he was joined by his female companion. Getting up, G.G turned herself over and retched blood onto the street in response. The evil man smiled in a sadistic way.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said cruelly.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Dustin shouted as he stood in front of his meister, once more turning his leg into a rifle and shooting at them. The Kishins split up once again, avoiding all his bullets and running along the walls. Dustin shot at one, then the other, mentally cursing. Before he could shoot at the man, the woman appeared behind him, blasting him with an energy ray that sent him flying into a wall.

"Dustin…" G.G said quietly.

"Stay out of this, kid." The woman warned. "You'll live longer." Turning to G.G, she grabbed her tightly by the throat and pushed her roughly into the side of a building. G.G's only reaction was to glare at her and her partner in absolute hatred.

"Not even one groan of pain?" the man asked in surprise. "You used to scream in AGONY when we beat you. You really _have_ gotten strong, haven't you G.G?"

"And that's why we have to kill you." The woman said, sharing an identical evil smile with the man. Before either of them could do anything, however, a giant shuriken flew in their direction. Both the Kishin jumped in the air to avoid it, still taking G.G with them. G.G narrowed her eyes downward, and saw

"Black Star."


	8. Chapter 8

**AU**: _Well, here it is, dear readers! The last chapter! Sorry if the battle scene seems too boring. Hope you've all enjoyed the story, and don't forget to leave a review! Fair warning-even more blood._

Black Star scowled up at the Kishins.

"Let her go." He demanded firmly, all trace of his usual comedic persona gone.

"If you insist." The female said, and roughly threw G.G towards Black Star, who jumped up and caught her. Tsubaki, who had resumed human form, and Dustin joined their meisters. Despite the direness of the situation, Black Star grinned at G.G in a cocky way.

"Saved your life!" he bragged, then his grin faded as he saw all the blood on her. Tsubaki gasped, and put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Oh, G.G!" Even though Black Star had never been especially fond of G.G, he felt his anger swell up as he saw the sorry state she was in. Putting her down, he turned to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, Kurisgama mode!" he shouted.

"R-Right!" Tsubaki said, getting over her shock, and turning into Black Star's weapon of choice. Once he held both her blades in his hands, he charged towards the Kishins, letting out an enraged yell. Dustin helped his meister up, and they both stared at Black Star as he fought.

_Impossible._ G.G thought in surprise. _Is he fighting so hard-to protect ME?_ She gasped as she saw the male Kishin appear behind Black Star and prepare to zap him.

"BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. Before Black Star had time to much as blink, a blade was brought down in front of the Kishin, who pulled back just in time. Maka jumped in front of the Kishin, Soul in hand, and an angry look on her face.

"Maka!" Tsubaki said in alarm.

"Where's G.G?" Maka asked, without turning around to face Black Star.

"She's down there." Black Star said, pointing down to G.G and Dustin. Like Tsubaki, Maka gasped, however, not as loudly.

"You monsters!" she bit. "We'll kill you for what you did!" The female Kishin laughed evilly.

"Do you have any idea how juvenile you sound?" she cracked.

"You have no chance of defeating us!" the male continued. "We're MUCH more powerful than you give us credit for!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Black Star said snarkily. "Let's get them, Maka!"

"Yeah!" Maka agreed, and she charged after the male, while Black Star went after the female. Immediately, the Kishin's speed kicked in, and, as Maka tried to take a swipe at the Male Kishin, he disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

"Huh?" Maka's eyes widened. "Where did he…?" Her question was abruptly answered by him reappearing in front of her, and blasting her with a strong energy beam. Maka let out a scream, and flew through the air, Soul still in hand.

"MAKA!" he shouted from inside the scythe. G.G's eyes widened at the sight.

_They don't stand a chance against these two._ She realized. Before Dustin could hold her back, or do anything to stop her, she jumped into the air with all her strength, and attacked the Kishin directly with her Soul Wavelength. He flew through the air, crashing into the roof of another house, and glared at G.G angrily.

"Dustin!" G.G shouted down at her weapon.

"G, it's too dangerous!" Dustin shouted back. "The force from…"

"NOW!" G.G shouted. Reluctantly, Dustin joined her up on the roof and turned into weapon form. Catching him, G.G started shooting at the other Kishin, trying to swallow back the wave of blood that was rising up into her throat.

"What does that idiot think she's doing?" Black Star asked. "She's already hurt from before!"

"G.G, now's no time to be a hero!" Soul shouted, the reflection of his human self appearing in the blade of his scythe form.

"It's better than letting you guys sit back and take a beating for me!" G.G shouted back. Once both Kishins were out of the way, she lowered Dustin and proceeded to promptly vomit more blood. Five consecutive yells of

"G.G!" sounded at once, and Dustin, being the loyal partner that he was, changed back and caught G.G as she tried to fall over. He pulled off her gray shirt, and his eyes widened at what he saw. The back of G.G's white shirt had become completely red, stained with blood from both old and new wounds, and blood was soaking through her pants as well, including from both knees.

"Oh, God!" Tsubaki said, changing back to her human form, her eyes wide with horror.

"We have to get her someplace safe!" Maka said urgently. Quick as a flash, Black Star had rushed over, followed by Tsubaki, and picked up G.G with ease, despite her being taller than him, and jumped to the ground, flanked by the others, and placed her down gently in a sitting position in front of a small café.

"G…" Dustin said, fearful for his meister's life as she continued to bleed more profusely.

"Black Star," G.G managed to choke out (along with a little more blood,) "Do you want to know why it is that I'm so strong? It's because I _had_ to be strong, just to stay alive. When I was a baby, I was left in front of those two's doorstep, and they used me as a human punching bag, to take their anger out on when a heist didn't go so well. It got even worse when they started eating human souls to make themselves even more powerful. I had to start training myself, body and soul, just to make sure that I lived to see another day. They wanted to turn themselves into gods. That's why I'm always so hard on you when you say that you'll surpass God." There was a sad look on her face that none of them (minus Dustin) had ever seen before, and even thought that she was capable of. Black Star found himself strangely moved by her story as he took a moment to process all that information. Then an angry scowl crossed his face.

"Why?" he demanded. "Because I remind you of _them_? I'm nothing like those jerks! When I surpass God, I'm going to do it WITHOUT sacrificing innocent lives! And I'm sure as hell not about to beat anybody around just because I'm pissed!" He got real close to G.G's face, and said

"Just you watch, G.G! I'll show you how much better I am than those freaks! They'll never hurt you again!" G.G found herself strangely moved as she watched him charge back into battle, Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword mode.

"Tsubaki, Shadow Star!" Black Star shouted.

"Right!" Tsubaki shouted back, and sent her shadow towards the female Kishin, as Black Star charged towards the male to attack him.

"Incredible." G.G breathed as she watched him. She then noticed that Maka and Soul (who was now in human form) were still standing next to her.

"Um, shouldn't you be helping him?" she asked.

"Forget it!" Maka said. "We're not leaving you!"

"Plus, Black Star can be pretty stubborn." Soul added. "Once he's made up his mind about something, he's not likely to change it." Dustin gaped in shock as he watched Black Star.

"Look at the way he's fighting." He breathed. Black Star managed to find the injury G.G had made in the female Kishin's shoulder with her bullet, and hit it, causing her to scream in agony as she was sliced in two, leaving her soul behind. By now, her companion was scared.

"THIS IS FOR G.G!" Black Star screamed as he destroyed the only remaining Kishin. Nobody said a word. After everything that had just happened, everyone was as silent as the grave.

"Wow-really?" It was a couple days later, and everyone was back at school. Patty stared at Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Dustin, her eyes big with curiosity.

"If I had known about that, I would have run to help you guys immediately." Kid said.

"Yeah, well, we didn't need you anyway." Black Star said, causing Kid to pull an annoyed face. "I was there to save the day, as usual! You guys are nothing without me!" Now Maka was getting angry.

"Excuse me, but WHO defeated Asura?" she demanded. Before Black Star could protest, a voice called from behind them.

"Um, excuse me, this table full?" Everyone turned around simultaneously and saw G.G holding a lunch tray.

"Well, it's about time!" Liz smiled.

"Nice of you to join us." Dustin said. He motioned at an empty spot next to him, and G.G sat down slowly.

"Say G.G, how are you feeling?" Maka asked.

"Much better." G.G smiled. "Naigus cleaned me right up. And of course, Professor Stein was only TOO eager to stitch me right up. Lucky that he didn't dissect me." She sighed in relief, and Dustin grinned.

"So G.G, all those bruises and cuts and everything that you have all over you, those are all from those two Kishin?" Patty asked, and G.G stared at Dustin.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Seriously though, with the kind of life you've had to endure, it's no wonder you isolate yourself so much." Liz said. G.G shrugged.

"Well, if I can survive living with a pair of monsters like them, I think I can handle sitting down to lunch with nice people like you. I think I've been lonely long enough now." She smiled around at everyone, who all smiled back, last of all Black Star.

"Oh, and Black Star? Thanks."

"Sure." Black Star said casually.

"You're STILL never going to surpass God, though." G.G said, smiling teasingly.

"Shut up!"


End file.
